Jurassic World: Alive
Jurassic World: Alive to darmowa gra na telefon bazująca na funkcji GPS, stworzona przez firmę Ludia Inc. Gra została oficjalnie wydana na platformę Android oraz iOS 23 maja 2018 roku. Jest dostępna dla graczy całego świata. 6 maja 2018 oficjalnie zapowiedziano wydanie gry podobnej do Pokemon GO, o nazwie Jurassic World: Alive. Jej twórcą (jak już wspomniałem) jest firma Ludia Inc. Gra polega na kolekcjonowaniu dinozaurów oraz innych prehistorycznych stworzeń, które można następnie używać w walkach na arenie z innymi graczami. Gra pozwala również tworzyć między nimi fikcyjne hybrydy, łącząc DNA różnych dinozaurów. Obecnie w grze można zdobyć ponad 100 prehistorycznych gadów. Wraz z kolejnymi aktualizacjami do gry dodawane są nowe gatunki oraz ich hybrydy. Gra Jurassic World: Alive po raz pierwszy została wydana 14 maja 2018 dla graczy z Kanady. Oficjalne streszczenie gry (w języku angielskim) They're ALIVE in our world! Dinosaurs have returned to rule the Earth. They have fled Jurassic World on the unstable island of Isla Nublar… and they're roaming free in your cities and neighborhoods. As a brand-new member of the Dinosaur Protection Group (DPG), your mission is to save dinosaurs from a second extinction. Explore your surrounding area to find your favorite dinosaurs – including new breeds that are more awe-inspiring and terrifying than ever before. Activate augmented reality (AR) to interact with these unbelievable creatures in the real world. Track these magnificent animals with a drone and collect DNA samples needed to level up and create hybrids in your Lab. Then, assemble the perfect dinosaur strike team and take on dangerous threats in real-time PVP arena battles! Fabuła gry Gra posiada pięć kluczowych funkcji: zwiedzanie, kolekcjonowanie i tworzenie dinozaurów, walki na arenie oraz zdobywanie nagród. Oprócz tego są również i poboczne funkcje. * Zwiedzanie - Zwiedzaj świat za pomocą funkcji GPS w swoim telefonie w poszukiwaniu prehistorycznych stworzeń. Poznaj ich zachowanie oraz szukaj konkretnych stworzeń w ich naturalnym środowisku. Na ten przykład, sporych rozmiarów roślinożerne dinozaury możesz spotkać w dzień, natomiast mniejsze drapieżniki pojawiają się głównie w nocy. * Kolekcjonowanie dinozaurów - Kolekcjonuj rzadkie i silne stworzenia poprzez latanie dronem po mapie i zbieranie ich DNA. W grze możesz złapać dinozaury o rzadkości: Common (Pospolite), Rare (Rzadkie), Epic (Bardzo rzadkie), Legendary (Legendarne) oraz Unique (Unikalne). Lista dostępnych stworzeń w grze znajduje się tutaj. *'Tworzenie dinozaurów' - Po uzbieraniu wystarczającej ilości DNA możesz stworzyć dinozaura w panelu twoich stworzeń. Dinozaury wymagają różnej ilości DNA w zależności od ich rzadkości. Po uzbieraniu większej ilości potrzebnych DNA możesz wzmacniać ich poziom. *'Tworzenie hybryd' - Możesz tworzyć hybrydy pomiędzy stworzeniami, po skrzyżowaniu ich DNA. Hybrydy dziedziczą część ataków czy specjalnych umiejętności po dinozaurach z których zostały stworzone, dzięki czemu są jeszcze silniejsze w walkach niż normalne dinozaury. Lista dostępnych hybryd w grze znajduje się tutaj. *'Walki na arenie' - Walcz z innymi graczami Online na arenie przy pomocy stworzonych przez siebie dinozaurów. Lista dostępnych w grze aren oraz nagród za walki w nich znajduje się tutaj. *'Zdobywanie nagród' - Zdobywaj nagrody oraz walutę poprzez interakcję z Supply Dropami rozmieszczonymi na mapie. W grze istnieją również inkubatory, które możemy zdobywać poprzez walki na arenie, oraz darmowe inkubatory, które możemy otwierać raz na 6 godzin. Lista dostępnych przedmiotów w grze znajduje się tutaj. Możesz tu również przejrzeć typy inkubatorów. VIP W grze Jurassic World: Alive możesz wykupić sobie konto VIP, które kosztuje 9.99$ na miesiąc. Konto VIP oferuje: * Jednorazowy darmowy epicki inkubator * Ekskluzywne nagrody poprzez kręcenie Supply Dropami * Ekskluzywne oferty w sklepie * Ulepszone baterie oraz zwiększony dystans dronu przy zbieraniu DNA stworzeń o 33%. Kompatybilność Długotrwałe używanie GPSa w telefonie w tle powoduje bardzo szybki spadek baterii. Android Gra jest kompatybilna z Androidem o wersji 4.4 lub lepszej. Tryb AR jest kompatybilny z telefonami marki Samsung S8 i wyższej, oraz zainstalowanym Google Pixel 7.0 lub lepszym. iOS Gra jest kompatybilna z telefonami marki iPhone 5 i wyższej, iPad 4 i wyższej, iPad mini 2 i wyższej, iPod 6 i wyższej, jak również z urządzeniami z systemem iOS v.10 lub nowszym. Tryb AR jest kompatybilny z telefonami marki iPhone SE, 6s i wyższej oraz iPad Pro z urządzeniami z zainstalowanym systemem iOS v.11 lub nowszym. Ciekawostki * 14 marca 2018 został opublikowany nowy trailer gry Jurassic World: Alive. Galeria Odnośniki * https://jurassicpark.wikia.com/wiki/Jurassic_World:_Alive * https://twitter.com/jworldalive * https://ludia.helpshift.com/a/jurassic-world-alive * https://itunes.apple.com/ca/app/jurassic-world-alive/id1231085864 * https://play.google.com/store/apps/details?id=com.ludia.jw2